


01/22/2018

by fucking_milkovich, orange_army_boy



Series: • IAN + MICKEY • [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucking_milkovich/pseuds/fucking_milkovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_army_boy/pseuds/orange_army_boy
Summary: Ian catches a perfect moment.A snapshot from the Instagram accounts of@orange.army.boyand@fucking.milkovich





	01/22/2018

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163025614@N07/42525380144/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 

Ian could feel the dim rays of the cold January sun hitting his face as he first tried to shake off his early morning grogginess, reaching over to seek warmth from the other side of the bed.  A small smile played across his lips as he anticipated what his fingers would find, that spot on the side of Mickey’s belly that was impossibly equal parts hard and soft, that adorably squishy spot between his ribcage and hip, but that smile quickly fell as his arm came up short and his hand fell empty against the rumpled sheet.

Ian gave a small, tired grunt and squinted one eye open to confirm his fiancé’s absence. He rubbed his hand across the empty spot of the wrinkled sheet and considered calling out into the quiet apartment for Mickey to come back to bed, but then opted to grab his pillow instead, bringing it with him has he turned over to face the bedroom door, hugging it closely while breathing in deeply and settling back into the mattress comfortably. He was just about to drift off again when he heard it.

It was coming from the living room and it was Ian’s favorite sound by far. It wasn’t often Mickey full on laughed. Sure, he was fond of fixing Ian with that shit eating grin, he was king of the sarcastic chuckle, had practically perfected that singular _ha_ he’d do whenever he was proven right — the asshole’s way of telling Ian “I told you so” — which was more often than not. But this. This wasn’t like that. Not by a long shot.

Not wanting to miss the moment, but also not wanting to interrupt, Ian quietly got up from their bed and did his best to step lightly across the squeaky floorboards and over to the door, opening it just enough to see what was going on and what Mickey was finding so funny. 

Ian was surprised to see him sitting in the oversized chair by the window. Usually when Ian woke up late he would come out to find Mickey outside on the fire escape, huddled into his bulky coat and fingers shaking around a cigarette if it was the dead of winter, or maybe clenched around a book when the weather was nice, legs stretched out in front of him as he sat back against the metal railing. The latter was something relatively new that Ian had caught Mickey doing a lot more of over the past year. To be honest he wasn’t entirely sure what to make of it, he only knew it made something deep in his chest swell with warmth every time he saw Mickey with a book in hand, and if Ian had learned anything in all the time he’d been with Mickey, he knew not to make a big deal about it. He liked that Mickey had this quiet side that only he was really privy to. It reminded him of how far they had come, how domestic and normal their lives were now — every day just a series of moments that were theirs, theirs to enjoy in whatever way they chose.

So, in this particular moment, Mickey had opted to sit perched on the edge of the oversized chair, as if he was interrupted mid trip on his way to have that morning cigarette outside. He was looking down at his phone with a smile on his face almost as bright as the morning sun that was washing over him, and the image took Ian’s breath away.

Ian remembered to breath and did so quietly as he watched on. He couldn’t hold back his own smile as he heard the little voice of Yev excitedly babbling on through the speaker of Mickey’s phone. Ian leaned against the frame of the open bedroom door and settled in to listen. Hard to understand, like any other toddler new to the talking game, Ian strained to listen to the fast little voice.

“Papa—you missed it! It was so so silly. Silly Unkey Iggy!”

Mickey responded with a smile. “Oh yeah bud? What did he do this time?”

“He came by with Auntie and he wanted to play ninja turtles but when he came with Auntie he brought numpchucks and Mama got mad and told him he was stupid and would lose balls. But Papa—Unckey didn’t have any balls with him. Just numpchucks. Silly Mama.”

Mickey was grinning fully, smile wrinkles and all, as he shook his head. “You’re right Monkey. Uncle Ig has no balls.”

Ian held back a laugh and leaned his head against the door frame.

“So Unckey Iggy brought the numpchucks and started swinging them around and telling Mama to calm down and he told me he was being Mikey and was trying to do all sorts of ninja tricks and was swinging the numpchucks all around and Mama kept yelling at him in her rushing words and she was talking real fast and he kept swinging them and then BOOM! Unckey’s numpchucks swung right into his pee pee! And he cried! And Auntie and Mama both cried too but not like Unckey. Unckey was crying like when I get a boo boo. But Auntie and Mama were funny crying. Not boo boo crying. It wasn’t sad like Unkeys.”

At that moment Mickey let out a loud bark of laughter in its most sincere and purest form and Ian thought his heart might burst. He could hear Yev giggling along with Mickey and he couldn’t help but think this was love incarnate. It wasn’t the first time he ever thought this when it came to Mickey and Yev, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last, but fuck if he didn’t want to be a witness to it every day from here on out.

“Sorry I missed it bud.” Mickey wiped tears from under his eyes.

“See Papa! You cry like Mama and Auntie!”

Ian watched on as they continued to talk, Yev jumping right into another story about Iggy being an idiot and Mickey patiently and attentively listening to every word. Watching on, Ian tried to remember at what point Mickey became this doting father. In the beginning, Mickey was always wary. Always seemingly on the outside looking in when it came to Yev. But at some point, and unbeknownst to everyone, he crossed that imaginary barrier. Ian had no idea at what point this crossing over happened, but fuck if he didn’t want to be a part of that for the rest of his life, standing on the inside with Mick, being a father to Yev.

Ian straightened and the sudden movement made Mickey look up. He saw Ian watching him and he grinned wider and started shaking his head again. Yev was still chattering on and Mickey held his phone up slightly so Ian could see, eyebrows raised high in a form of silent communication Ian had mastered years ago: _this kid huh?_

Ian returned the look with one of his own, hoping that Mickey would likewise be able to understand all the love that he was feeling. He smiled and couldn’t help thinking to himself _this is it…forever_ — and from the look on Mickey’s face, Ian could see he felt it too. And he couldn’t remember a more perfect moment.


End file.
